


Do You Trust Me?

by imalwaysintune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune
Summary: “Do you trust me, Jon?” Martin asked as he extended a hand to his lover.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Another soft JonMartin! I got softness on the brain and quarantine has been kicking my ass, so I wrote this! I’m quite proud of this one and I hope you guys enjoy!

“Do you trust me, Jon?” Martin asked as he extended a hand to his lover. 

Martin would do just about anything to see his Jon smile again. He’d been so down on himself and wouldn’t let Martin take some of the stress of his shoulders. It was eating at Martin, watching his love suffer alone.

Jon looked up with mild annoyance from the couch that sat in their shared flat. Martin knew it wasn’t real, Jon was just putting up the walls he was so used to barricading behind. Martin’s hand still stood extended as Jon sighed and took it, standing up so he had to look up at Martin.

“What is this about, Martin?” Jon’s eyes were scanning Martin’s face quickly, darting from his eyes to his lips to his cheeks, until it all seemed like too much and he had to look away. Martin started to worry about the plan he had put together, but was reassured when Jon brought their clasped hands to his face and kissed each of Martin’s fingers sweetly.

Martin gently untangled his hand from Jon’s and used a finger under his lover’s chin to guide it up and towards him. “Can I kiss you?” The words were barely a whisper, but he knew Jon heard them.

Jon didn’t say anything, he just went up on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around Martin’s neck, pressing his lips harshly against the other man’s.

Martin didn’t react for a split-second, the boldness of initiating that contact was rare for Jon, and Martin wasn’t used to it. Finally his body kicked into gear and he wrapped his arms around Jon’s waist, drawing him close.

Their kiss then brought them to the couch. Martin sat down and pulled Jon with him, sitting on Martin’s lap with both his legs on either side of him. The position was so intimate that Martin couldn’t help but smile against Jon’s mouth, and soon the pair were laughing against each other.

Jon’s laugh was like music to Martin’s ears, something so rare and melodic that it almost sent him into shock. So he let Jon know.

“I love your laugh,” He has, using his hand to cup the right side of Jon’s face. He pushed his head further into Martin’s hand, like a cat, and Martin melted. 

"I love your eyes,” Martin continued, making direct contact. “I love your hair, your cheeks, your neck, your shoulders,” He kept going, touching every part he mentioned as he said them.

Jon started to blush the lower Martin got, and started to laugh even more when Martin got to his hips and started to tickle him. He started to thrash on Martin’s lap, so Martin laid him down on the couch and climbed over him.

He rested his forearms on either side of Jon’s head and smiled down at him. The attention caused Jon’s cheeks to flare bright red and look away, deciding to stare at a houseplant across the room. It just made Martin more persistent though, as he started planted kiss after kiss all over Jon’s face.

He trailed his kisses down Jon’s jaw to his neck, where he bit softly into the flesh there. A small groan left Jon’s mouth that made him blush even more, and Martin smiled. He buried his head into Jon’s neck, resting there while Jon caught his breath.

“Martin, what is all this for?” Jon asked, his voice sounded strained, as if the question hurt to ask. Martin removed himself from Jon and sat on the other side of the couch, giving him room to sit up himself.

When Jon settled in next to him, Martin took his hand and squeezed it tightly. “We’ve been dating for a few months now, Jon. I just want you to be able to trust me and let me help you. It pains me to see you dealing with everything surrounding the institute by yourself.”

Jon sighed long and hard and looked at Martin steadily, moving his body so he was facing him more directly. “I don’t want you to get hurt,” was all he said.

“So you think you deserve to take on all this by yourself? I can take care of myself, Jon. Let me help. Please,” Martin realized he was practically begging, but it didn’t register as Jon looked at him with such a pained expression.

“I know you can take care of yourself, i-it’s just...” He trailed off, looking down at his hand tangled in Martin.

“We can do this together now,” Martin pleaded, using his left hand to cup Jon’s face. Again, Jon sank into the gesture thankfully, and used his right hand to grasp Martin’s wrist.

“Okay, Martin.”

As the words left his lips, Martin could see the tension leaving Jon’s body. His shoulders sagged a little more, his jaw wasn’t as sharp, and his face looked more relaxed. Martin felt himself breathe a sigh of relief as he watched Jon.

Jon disconnected his head from Martin’s hand and pressed his lips to his lover’s palm softly. Martin felt the air leave his lungs as Jon kissed all the way down Martin’s arm, stopping every so often to look up at him. 

Even though the gesture wasn’t erotic, Martin felt blood rush up behind his cheeks. It was his turn to blush, and he couldn’t hide it from Jon as the smaller man smiled against his skin. 

“I’ll go make us some tea,” Martin said, quickly getting up off the couch and making his way to the small kitchen. He was reaching up into one of the cabinets when he felt a pair of scraggly arms reach around his waist. Jon was hugging him from behind and burying his face in Martin’s back. 

“Jon, what are you doing?” Martin asked, finally grabbing the tea from the cabinet and placing the box on the counter in front of him. He smiled to himself as he felt Jon mushing his face harder in Martin’s back.

Martin heard a sound come out of Jon that sounded similar to ‘elephant food’.

“Elephant food? What about elephant food, darling?” Martin asked, placing his hands on top of Jon’s on his waist.

Jon huffed and let go of Martin, allowing him to turn around and face the smaller man. 

“I... I love you, Martin,” Jon said, looking down at his feet. Martin felt himself almost fall over, like a wave crashed into him and was trying to knock him over.

It wasn’t the first time Jon has said those three words, but it was the most direct he’d ever been. Martin couldn’t contain his excitement as he wrapped his arms around Jon’s torso and lifted him into the air.

He was so happy. He’d been living with his lover for a few months, seeing him everyday and sharing their lives with one another. And now Jon had said the three words that could stop anyone’s heart.

“Martin! Put me down, you big oaf!” Jon was shouting at Martin and throwing mock punches against his back. They weren’t meant to hurt, and Martin could feel the jerking of Jon’s chest that signaled that he was laughing. 

Martin hoisted Jon up higher to that he was carrying the tiny man like a potato sack, and he could hear Jon’s shouts of protest that weren’t going to change his mind. 

Martin left the kitchen and carried Jon all the way to their bedroom where he proceeded to throw the protesting man on the bed. Jon stared up at Martin and raised one eyebrow, presumably wondering what he had in mind, bringing Jon to the bedroom like this.

“Relax, I just want to go to bed. It’s late,” Martin said, climbing up onto the bed beside Jon.

Jon looked at the small alarm clock and was shocked to find that it was past 11 pm. Guess their shenanigans had lasted longer than he thought. 

The couple got under the covers on their bed and assumed their usual position. Jon curled into Martin’s chest while Martin wrapped his arms around Jon, locking him in the embrace.

Jon had found that this position was the easiest to fall asleep in, and he tended to dream less when Martin was this close. Martin was all too happy to comply.

And so they slept, curled around each other, comforting the other if one of them woke up suddenly. He thought that things would be alright if they stayed like this forever. With Jon, Martin would always be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop! This was a lot of fun to write. I definitely need more music playlists though or else I’m going to tire of the stuff I have quick. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. If you would like to see something written, shoot me an [ask on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imalwaysintune)! I don’t bite and there’s a 99% chance I’ll write it!


End file.
